


Moonlight Contract

by Liala



Category: Episode VII - The Force Awakens, Episode VIII - The Last Jedi, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A wild Hux appears!, Anal Play, Bonding, Contracts, Creampie, Cumplay, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealousy, Knotting, Kylo is a demon, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Teratophilia, Touch-Starved, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of filth, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: (Y/N) is a Witch attending her rite of passage.  After having a vision of a moonlit night she follows the signs and finally meets the one she was destined to partner with.Kylo Ren is the strongest demon in the forest bound by Geas cast by his mother to help contain his power.  When he meets you on a moonlit night will he submit to the contract.Demon/Magic AU**NOW WITH MULTIPLE CHAPTERS**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling pretty low tonight and thought I'd share something I wrote a while ago. I hope that you enjoy it! I have more ideas for this AU if it is wanted!

It was finally the day of your coming of age ceremony for the Witches of your town, but unlike the others you weren't excited.  Your town was located within a great forest surrounded by mountains that was supposedly to protect the magical population that lived there as the area was famous for its magical connections to the land.  On top of the natural sources of magic there was also a complex boundary seal that contained some of the darker creatures.  

Unlike the others who were your age, you had decided to focus on healing magic and other small magics that were supportive rather than offensive.  Yes you could cast elemental magic, everyone learned the basics, but you had chosen to stay away from the darker magical methods.

You lived in a small house near the edge of town.  The area was average with many struggling to make ends meet, but with your help none went without medical help.  Since your grandmother died, you had lived alone in the home you once shared keeping her medicinal garden and magics alive.  It was a modest life and you hoped that when you found your magical partner they would be able to help you maintain your home.

You sang to yourself as you prepared for the evening ahead.  You wore your jeans and a clean t-shirt.  It wasn't as if you had any family to watch you.  It was something you wanted to get over with before the usual hysteria and debauchery began.  You parked your bike outside the meeting house and headed inside, thanking the elder at the door who directed you where to wait.  You were given a small portion bottle for later and told to reflect on what kind of magical creature you sought to bond with.

"I wonder if anyone will see the Beast of Ren today?" Giggled some girls. 

"It's been ages since anyone saw him in a vision."

"Imagine the power taming a beast like that could give you."

"I rather like the idea of training it." 

You sighed and moved away, not wanting to listen to their supposition.  The Beast of Ren was the strongest Demon in the area and had yet to be bound to a witch or any other magic user.  Many believed whomever could take him would receive great power.  He didn't appeal to you as he was exactly the opposite of what you wanted.

After the initial speeches and prayers dragged on it was finally time for you to receive your blessing.  The highest in your order cast a spell activating all the potions and commanded you and the other 20 attendees to drink.  Scrunching your eyes shut, you downed the bottle in one go and waited for the vision to hit you.  

As the sounds of the hall drifted away your mind's eye wandered.  You found yourself stood in the centre of a glade deep in the forest.  The moon was full and you stood in front of your tent in your underwear and a strap top staring wide eyes into the darkness and the fiercest red eyes you had ever seen.  You were about to beckon it over but the vision ended.  In order for it to make sense you knew what you had to do.  Thank goodness you still had a tent.

 

\--------------

 

The night of the next full moon was almost here and in preparation, you had packed enough for a small family.  If you were due to meet your familiar in the woods then at least you could collect some more herbs and other ingredients.  You had a number of gifts that would appeal to a range of lesser creatures as no doubt that would be all you could attract.

You found the deepest campsite in the woods and set up your tent for the night.  You placed warning runes around your tent and surrounding to wake you should you have a visitor and prepared enough wood for a fire later on.  You could sense the deep magic in this area and your felt invigorated.  In part, that was why you had stayed within your Grandmother's home.  It was close to the forest but still in town so you could get everything that you needed.

As the sunlight began to dwindle you returned to your camp and lit a fire with a simple lick of magic.  You prepared your meal and as it cooked you sorted and stored the materials you had found.  At least if it didn't show then you had a beneficial trip.  You cleaned up and changed into your sleepwear (the same from your vision) and ate your food in silence.  All you could do now was wait.

 

\-------

 

You went to bed early disappointed that none of the plentiful magical creatures bothered to approach you.  You weren't strong or flashy so most would have been willing to come near.  Were you really that unappealing or was it the creature in your dreams that chased them away? A soft tug in your stomach told you your rune had been activated.

Quickly, you climbed out of your tent and slipped on some flats and stepped into the cool evening air.  Just like your vision you saw the glow of red opposite your campfire but now you felt true fear.

Out of the treeline emerged your worst nightmare.  It was a demon at least as tall as a man and half and muscular.  It wore no clothing and as your eyes traveled down his body it did little to hide his manhood.  You blushed but couldn't look away.  His legs were strong and sturdy covered in scales that glistened in the light of the fire.  His feet and hands were tipped with claws like obsidian and the silver markings that traced  his body seemed to make him taller.  His head was humanoid in appearance, his face was smooth rather than covered in scales and he had a long mane of thick curly hair that trace down his back and two black horns that jutted angrily from his head.

"Little witch, what brings you into the woods so late at night?" It growled in the dark surveying you as you surveyed him.  

"You're...the beast of Ren."

"The Beast?  Really, you mortals know my true name.  What would it sound from your lips pretty thing?"

"Kylo Ren.  You're Kylo Ren."

"Indeed, and you are another witching hoping to tame me and achieve power.  Well!" It snarled making you jump.  The fire glistened on his scales and you were mesmerised by his form.  You shook your head, being mesmerised by a handsome apex predator was not a good idea.  "So you think me handsome?  Perhaps you are one who seeks my favour through the flesh."

He could read your mind.

"No!" You tried to shout but it came out as a timid squeak.  

"In that clothing you're not persuasive."  He indicated the thin clothing that did little to hide the swell of your breasts and ass. 

"You're right.  I'm here for my rite, but I didn't come here for you!  My vision led me here.  I don't want you."  He snapped his jaws together and you flinched backing away from the fire until you were pressed against a tree.  He stalked towards you and you held your hands up in submission.  He knelt on one knee so his head was level with yours.  "I didn't mean it's not great to see you, you're very impressive." You began to explain.  "It's just that I was hoping for someone less powerful to be my familiar."

"A witch who does not seek power?" He said incredulous.  "That is impossible."

"I'm a healer.  I don't want power or prestige.  I just wanted someone who would be my friend, help me with my magic when I needed it and was...you know...travel size."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you little mortal." He chuckled.  "Now let me see the truth." 

You tried to remain calm as he wrapped a single hand around your throat.  He didn't apply pressure but the threat was there.  You tried not to move or even shiver as you felt a dull burning in your mind.  He was truly a powerful being and you understood now why the power hungry mob wanted him.  But despite your fear you drank in every detail you could manage he was so fascinating.

"So you speak the truth little witch." He says after some time.  "How refreshing."

"Please, I'll go, I don't need a familiar, or I'll wait for something else.  I swear I won't try to hunt you."

"I believe you little one."  He growled.  "But there is something about you..." He seemed to consider deeply for a moment.  "Tell me of the benefits of having a familiar."  He replied sitting on the ground and pulling you onto his lap.

"Stronger magic, assistance, companionship and in rare cases prolonged life."

"Rare why?"

"Because only fully fledged demons share life essence as currency as they are near immortal and have time and life force spare to share."

"Does immortality not interest you?"  He mused sniffing and nuzzling your neck and you hummed.  "Does power even beyond your highest leader not interest you?"

"I just want my home, my herbs and ...and love." You whimpered.  

"How cute." He chuckled.

He scented you again but his thick mane of hair tickled you as his tail wrapped around your leg.  You couldn't help but reach up and grab his shoulders.  To him your touch felt like fire, the geas that bound him reacting to you as the one to free him.  He shouted out and buried his claws in the tree as the markings lit up on his body.  You were awed by the ancient runes and spells on his body.  Knowledge interested you and slowly, you reached out and traced the brightest spell on his chest with your finger.  He moaned rather than hissed that time as you deciphered the elements of the spell.

"You're just as bound by magic as I am." you commented.  "Who trapped you in this bond?  It must be stifling."

You pulled away but he pressed your hand back over the spell.

"Don't move, please.  It feels good."

"What happened?"

"A fucking Evil Warlock happened.  He liked the power I was born with and turned me into a beast he could train and stole me from my family.  He never expected me to bite back." he growled.  "And then when I could flee my family took one look at what I had become and called me a demon and sought to eradicate me.  My mother was the only one who saw her little boy still.  She saved me by binding the worst of my power behind her spells.  She was always a cryptic one.  She told me I would meet someone who would accept me and break her spell and I wouldn't need it to contain me."

"You think that it's me?"

"You, pretty thing, have yet to seek my power, nor exploit or bed me for power.  Your touch feels good." he hummed.

"But I'm nobody shouldn't it be a great hero who saves you?  One who can turn you back or I don't know, change the world with your power."

"A hero is measured by the worthiness of their heart and I have seen that yours is far purer than others."

He seemed to survey you and contemplate something.  His hand still cupped your cheek and kept your gaze on his as he seemed to reach a decision.  "We will make a contract." he stated.

"WHAT?!" you shouted.  "But...but...But...I can't use you to your best potential.  I don't want to.  I'm a healer."

"Maybe that is just what I need.  Someone who will light the path.  There is more to you that meets the eye.  Perhaps I am what you need.  Unlike the other beasts in the night at least I can talk and interact."

You thought on his words.  You had been lonely since Grandma died.  As you weren't in one of the more popular areas of magic craft you were pretty isolated.  With him as your familiar you would be safe and true, unlike the fae he could hold a conversation.  Your Grandma has encouraged you to relax and trust in fate, perhaps this time you should actually listen.

"Alright." you agreed.  "We can negotiate a contract." 

He smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the light and you almost relented.  Gently he released you and you headed into your tent to get your notepad and notes.  The contract would be soul-bound rather than something as mediocre as pen and paper but it didn't hurt to be prepared.  Kylo was already sat beside your camp chair but was still was almost twice as tall as you.  You turned the seat to face him and settled in.  Now came the negotiation.

"I will share my lifespan with you for as long as our contract remains." he said simply.  "If you are to be the one to release me, your premature death could entail my entrapment once more."

"Alright," you noted down.  "What about Magic exchange?  I don't need much power really."

Creatures asked for many things in turn for their services.  The smallest demanded life force. To a human it may be a few days off their lifespan but for the creature it was much more.  Others demanded gifts of trinkets or material items.  Others wanted your hair or at the far end of the spectrum, your soul.

"Your body." he said.  "I would want your body."

"Like limbs!" you shrieked in horror curling up on the chair, keeping your toes tucked in.

"No!" he laughed.  "Your touch." he purred crawling closer keeping your eyes on his.  "Your kiss, your pretty pussy, your tight ass.  If you cannot understand my gentle terms then I will be crass.  I want you, sexually or even your platonic touch, in exchange for my power.  I have been alone for so long and you brought long forgotten pleasures."

He towered over you on the chair and as you looked up into his eyes.  You knew you should be afraid but looking at him your cheeks reddened and you felt awkward.  It wasn't often the strongest magical entity around desired you.  You bit your lip and tried not to hide from him.  

"Oh," you managed to stutter.  

"So shy?  Are you a vir-"

"I'm not!  I just don't get strangers asking to fuck every hole I have!"

"Well aren't you lucky I was the one who asked."

"Oh you snarky bitch." you giggled.  "I bet you broke many hearts."

"I couldn't possibly comment." he replied.  "Does the thought of bedding me seem so bad?"

"I usually only sleep with romantic partners but it's better than selling my soul and you are handsome." you mused.

"Much better, little Witch, I can bring you pleasures you could only imagine." he smiled.  "I will give you anything you need as long as you free me from these bonds."

"I will try." you said softly.  "But isn't this unfair for you?"

"Freedom is the greatest reward, seconded only by the touch and affection of another." he replied.  "Then we have an accord?"

You nodded and he pulled you from the chair onto his lap and tossed aside your notepad.  His claws dug into your thin shirt and tore it away.  With a squeak you tried to pull away, everything was happening so fast.

"What are you doing?" you shrieked hiding your bared breasts.  

"Sealing our contract with a payment?  You knew this would happen correct?"

"A little, but why are you stripping me?"

"You paid with your body (y/n) so our contract is sealed through our coupling."

"Oh." you said cheeks reddening.  "I haven't done anything this fast before."

"Do you trust me?  As your familiar, do you trust me to care for you?"

"Yes." you replied allowing him to place your hands on his shoulders.

"Then trust me to make this good."

You nodded, afraid that if you said anything you would run away.  Kylo smiled and pulled you into a surprisingly gentle kiss against his rough lips.  He was warm and so smooth and gently coaxed you into deepening his kiss.  His tongue was longer and wrapped around yours as you hummed against his kiss.  His claws gently traced down your bare back and easily tore your underwear and bared you fully to him.  His chest rumbled as you touched him and explored his smooth scales.  He broke the kiss to trail wet, sharp kisses down your neck and your body arched to his as he gently squeezed your breasts.

"You are beautiful my witchling." he purred.  "So beautiful."

"You're amazing." you cried out as his tongue teased and lapped at your nipple.  "Oh god that feels good."

"It's only the start sweet thing."  

He took your hands and raised them above your head lifting and cradling you to lie on the floor.  He raised your hips to his mouth and...your mind blanked out as his tongue reached out to taste your folds.  Others had done this before but it had merely tickled you and done little to arouse you.  But Kylo feasted on you as if you were a great meal.  He licked and sucked against you and you cried out his name.  Heat crept through your body but it was more than just your arousal.

"I'm burning." you gasped.

"Magic," he growled.  "Our magic mixing."

"It feels good." 

He growled in response pressing a clawed finger gently within you taking care not to cut you.  Even with just one finger he was so big and you didn't know how you could fit more.  You gasped at the press of something slick against you hip and looking back you saw his hard cock for the first time.  It was longer and thicker than any human cock you had ever seen, certainly bigger than any you'd ever had.  You reached out and wrapped your hand around his girth and stroked feeling the ridges and bumps on the flesh.  He cried out and watched as you worked him up and down and he panted as he returned to stretching you with fervour.

"That's it, enjoy it little one." he growled as he slowly stretched you with a second digit.  "Going to need to stretch you for my cock."

"Please." you whimpered.  "I want to try something."

He lay down as you instructed.  You knelt over his head so he could return to his task, but you could also lean forward and continue to pleasure him.  He licked you tentatively unsure how this would work, but as your tongue licked the leaking crown of his cock he howled against your thigh.  Eager to please him as he pleased you, you pressed further kisses and licks to the crown of his cock while flicking your wrist up and down.  His fingers stretched you again as his thumb rubbed up and down your clit.  Two could play at that the teasing game.  You took the head of his cock in your mouth and his movements froze as you kissed and sucked the swollen head as you bobbed up and down his length.  With renewed fervour he was determined to take you further.  Your started to shake as your body was overwhelmed with your orgasm and something hotter burning in your chest.  You popped off his cock and grasped his thigh to ground yourself as he worked you through your pleasure.  You collapsed on top of him and he chuckled.  Slowly you rolled off him and he stood gathering you into his arms.

"Just as I thought you sound excellent when you sing."

"Pervert." you huffed, calming down.

"Your pervert." he chuckled.  "Now mistress, it's time.  How do you want to be fucked?"

"It's your payment." you replied bravely.  "How do you want to fuck me?"

He placed you onto hands and knees facing towards the fire.  His large claws pressed your shoulders down and presented your ass better to him.  You reached back and spread yourself for him and he seemed pleased by your response.  You felt the press of his cock against your dripping hole and as he began to press within you were pleased for his earlier care.  You choked out moans, broken and incoherent as he split you slowly.  He was so big and made you so full.  Calling his name was what you settled on begging him for something but you weren't sure what.

"Oh little one, you are so tight." he hissed as he seated himself fully within you.  "Perfect, just like you were made for me."

"Please. Kylo, please."  The ache in your veins was growing hotter.

Slowly, he pulled out dragging against your sensitive walls as he fought to control his pace.  It would be easy for him to take his pleasure and ruin you but you were meant to be more than that and he would care for you.  Back and forth he worked you slowly feeling you get even wetter as he dragged out each thrust and touch against your heated skin.  Eventually, he began to thrust quicker, dragging out the slow tease less and less.  The first time he thrust his whole length within made you scream and he did it again, and again, and again until you were on the brink of madness.  

"I think you're ready." he growled.  "Now, I'm going to properly claim you."

You gripped the ground beneath you as he truly took you.  He thrust hard and fast, sawing in and out of your sensitive cunt.  You writhed and wiggled beneath him as his teeth nibbled and pressed kisses against your back.  You felt your orgasm begin to take hold again and he hissed at how tight you felt and the burning in his veins.  He lifted and turned you to face him.  Your thighs were spread over his arms and he cupped your ass with his hands and bounced you on his cock as if you weighed nothing.  Your mind was a haze of power and pleasure, as the bright lines of magic on his body lit up.  The magic called to you teasing and imploring you to break it.  You reached out, magic on your fingertips and pressed them against his chest drawing the magic out and he hissed fucking you harder.  Words came unbidden from your lips as you were guided to each rune and unpicked the light freeing it to flow between you.  He kissed you roughly, the thick scaly skin becoming more human like in texture as your magic drove you further.  Kylo didn't speak he merely held you and kissed you as your nails dug into his chest over the lock.  He pressed you back so your back hit the dirt and drove deeper rubbing your clit as your power surged.

_Love him white mage._   said a voice through the magic.  _Love him and protect him like we could not._

You opened your eyes to look into his more human ones and knew.  _I will._

The magic on his chest shattered and the tendrils of magic that linked between you settled into firm bond as you both came harshly crying out as his teeth bit your neck and and his magic burned into your shoulder.  On instinct you did the same and he howled as your magic burned into him.  He ground deep as you felt him come within and as your magic began to settle you wrapped each other in a tight embrace.  Kylo looked at you in wonder and amazement as you felt so full of he cock and cum, but as you tried to remove yourself you hissed feeling him locked inside.

"Sorry," he mumbled against your shoulder kissing it slightly.  "Got carried away."

"I feel so full body and soul." you whined.  "Are you still coming?"

"Demons knot when they can breed with a mate.  My body is reacting to the bond we made." he panted.

"Is it bad it feels good?" you mumbled.

"Not at all." he smirked.  "Nice to know you like to be bred."

"Don't kinkshame me asshat." you giggled.

"STOP!" he hissed.  "Too tight."

You both held each other in the minutes it took for him to deflate.  You kissed and were intimate as the bond still settled in place.  When he could gently remove himself from you, he helped you to your chair and summoned water to help clean you of his seed.  You had taken him so well and he was enamored by the sight of his magic on your skin.  Radiating from the bite mark intricate tattoos in his mother tongue dotted your body.  The bond has been cast deep.

"I thought that the contract would make you more...travel sized." you questioned dreamily as he fed you water.  "Most familiars do."

"Well I was a bit preoccupied with filling you up." he smirked.  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  As the familiar hue of your magic tinged with his own wrapped around his body he shrunk and the scales on his body became pale skin and the imposing demon from lore became a handsome young man with red, full lips and moles that dotted his skin.  He was still tall and muscular but now at least he blended in.  "How do I look?"

"Smaller, but still mesmerising." you smiled.  "I think it's going to be even harder to keep people away."

"I haven't seen my original face in so long." he replied.  "I'm freed from the bonds she placed."

"Kylo?"

"What?"

"You're beautiful." you said stroking his thick black hair.  "I'm tired.  Would you like to come to bed?"

He nodded and you lead the way into your tent unzipping the sleeping bag so there was cover for the pair of you.  He wrapped you in his arms and pulled you close kissing the bond you had made.  As you both relaxed you fell into a content peaceful slumber.  

\----------- 

The next morning you packed up camp and headed back to your car.  Kylo wrapped himself in a blanket until you could get home and get some clothes that suited his build.  Waking up to his sleep filled eyes had filled you with a soft feeling you thought you would never find in another person.  He smiled as he looked at you but when you rejoined society he frowned.  A lot had changed since he was kidnapped and it was a reminder at how different he was, and he didn't like it.  When you got home it was already mid-morning and he followed you into the small home as you changed the wards to recognise his presence.  He saw how loved this home was and hoped that you were different and that you wouldn't change.  You headed upstairs and dumped your dirty laundry in the wash pile before stripping off for a shower.  The hot water that beat down on your skin easing your aching muscles and as you relaxed you yelped as the curtain was abruptly pulled back.  Kylo climbed in and wrapped you in an embrace as you both stood under the spray.

"You OK big guy?"

"Everything is different.  I'm sorry, I should have waited."

"It alright," you hummed, stroking his hair reassuringly.  "I'll protect you."

He chuckled against your hair and pressed a kiss there.

"Can I dirty you again little witch." he purred mouthing your neck and the bond.

"We have to be at the coven by 3pm." you moaned melting to his touch.

"I can work with that."

You arrived at the coven on time after fending Kylo off from keeping you in bed.  He seemed insatiable.   After fucking you against the wall in the shower slow and sweet he had tied you to the bed teased orgasm after orgasm from your body as you submitted control to his whims.  You did your best to hide the ache between your thighs as you both entered the main hall.  You wore your regular t-shirt and jeans mainly to cover his marks.  He had asked why you were wearing such simple clothes but when you explained about your family he understood.

"(y/n) the last to return from their hunt for a familiar and still failing I see." mocked the High Mage.  "You were sent for a familiar, not a boy."

"I did find a familiar and he is it." you snapped.  

"A boy is not a familiar, brat."

"Show her." you said quietly.  You never cared what they thought of you, but you cared what they thought of him.

Kylo nodded and transformed into his regular form except this time he wore some trousers.

"K-K-Kylo Ren." they stuttered stepping back.

"If you know who I am then you know I don't like liars." he snarled returning to human.  "Insult her again and I will show no mercy."

"You tamed him?" the said incredulously.  You pulled down your shirt to show the bonding mark.  "What will you do?"

"Well I could do with a good meal," you sighed. "Then I'm going to tend to my garden." 

"You don't intend to come for power?" they asked fearful of your intentions.

"Nope, as long as you stay away from me and Kylo and let us live in peace you will be safe.  Cross us and...well after being freed for the first time I'm sure he could be creative."

You both left leaving the hall flabbergasted at the sight of the great beast tamed but as you walked side by side back to your car you knew you would defend him again in a heartbeat.  You were not held back by their narrow thinking.  As you returned home with your demon and herbs you felt that the future seemed a little less bleak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this had such positive feedback I decided to continue. Rather than do lots of one shots, I've turned this into a multiple chapter fic so it's all in one place!
> 
> Thank you so much for your feedback!

"Ouch!"

You sucked the small bead of crimson from your finger and cursed aloud as the wound began to sting as juice from the Lemon you were cutting seeped into it.  You drew upon your magic and willed the wound to close relieved that the stinging was over.

"Are you alright?"   Kylo asked from the doorway to your kitchen.

Since the great Beast of Ren became your familiar life had become far more lively.  Sometimes you wondered if your heart would give out with the way it raced around your new roommate.  Like now, Kylo was wearing just a loose pair of tracksuit trousers and no shirt revealing his muscular frame and delicious body.  Since you had bonded, it seemed like he had a constant need to touch and seek contact with you and to catch up on some more carnal needs.  But it wasn't all sexy times and ogling.  Your services were still in high demand and Kylo had taken to following and learning from you as well as help around the shop.  Since you had gained his power it had taken time to adjust your spells.  Things that had drained you of energy now were effortless but not without consequence.  The first time you snapped a spell for a small spark you had caused a minor fire at the amount of energy released.  Since then Kylo was giving you lessons on how to keep control.  On a night when you were particularly weary, he would ensure you were fed and comfortable and return every care you showed him.  You knew you already felt deeply for him.  This bond between you was special.

"Yeah, I just cut myself.  The lemon juice just made everything sore."

He stood behind you and checked the injured finger.  His hands were so large compared to your own and as he took the tender digit in his mouth you bit back a groan as he sucked the tart juice away.

 

"You used magic."

"It really stung." You replied and he chuckled.

"I guess we should top you up then." He purred kissing the pulse point at your neck and sending a delicious shiver through your body.  "Wouldn't want you to run low on magic."

"I barely used a drop!" You giggled as he lifted the oversized shirt you were wearing up and stripped it away leaving your upper half bare as his mouth traced down your spine.  "I don't need more...oh fuck."   You cursed as he cupped and pressed against your mound through the thin fabric of your boxers and rubbed slowly.

"We can't take that risk." He said against your neck as his already hard cock ground against you.  "I insist you are healthy and well supplied."

You pushed him back with a roll of you ass against his cock and sucked from underneath him.  You could see the tip of his cock at the low waistband of his trousers and were filled with want.

"Can't you just admit you want to fuck me?" You smiled seductively.  

"Oh Little one, I want that very much." He growled stalking towards you as you backed away and darted for the living room.  Kylo liked a little chase.  

He quickly captured you and trapped you against the wall as he kissed you wu=ith such passion.  You wouldn't have thought you had just made love hours ago.  You pressed yourself against him moulding your chest to his and relished the skin contact as he lifted you easily and pressed you against the wall.

"Fucking tease." He growled.  "Gonna fuck you so hard."

You smiled enjoying how rough he became when he was desperate and needy.  You rolled your hips against his aching bulge and he gasped at the sensation nuzzling against your neck and the bond marking your skin.

"Such a needy familiar." You whispered in his ear grasping his locks of hair and keeping him in place.  "So desperate to fuck his Witch that he has to make up excuses to get what he wants."

"Keep talking like that and..."

"And what?  Don't forget who's really in charge." You giggled stroking his length under his trousers.  "You are mine Kylo Ren."

He groaned and pressed his face against your neck as he shamelessly rutted against your hand.  He slowly dropped to his knees as he pressed against you more and more and he whimpered in your neck.

"Fuck, you're so good." You purred.  "Gonna come in my hand like a good boy?" 

In a flash his submission dissipated and when his gaze met yours again you realised you were in trouble.  He was the hunter once more.

"Oh no my sweet, little witch.  I am a very bad boy."

He easily shuffled back and you slid to lie on the floor.  You watched as his hands returned to claws and shredded your underwear.  Taking care not to break the skin, he pressed your thighs back and apart exposing your soaked cunt and he deeply inhaled.

"Someone seems to be needy." He growled.  "Has my little Witch missed her familiars cock?"

"Oh my god you're such a bitch." You whined as he licked from hole to clit.

"Definitely needy, have I not been filling you enough." He purred pressing his now human fingers within you.  "Fuck, no matter how much I claim you, you're still so perfect.  Needy little Witch sucking my fingers in."

"Fuck Kylo...please." you whimpered feeling the first licks of your bond opening as you submitted to the pleasure.  His power became yours and your power blended with his spurring on your desire.

"Now who's needy?" He chuckled pressing the head of his cock against your entrance.

A good, slow fuck was not on the cards.  In one thrust he sheathed himself to the hilt and withdrew taking you deeply with his entire length.  You mewled and grabbed at his shoulders kissing and sucking the the bond as the fire between you rose and his fingers quickly rubbed your clit sending you into a short sharp peak as he was equally on edge.

"Shit, gonna cum." He growled.

"Please Kylo...need you."

He came with a harsh howl before you silenced him with a kiss and he whimpered at the gentle touch.  In the afterglow you cradled him against your chest as you felt his seed leak from within you.

"Mmmmm" he hummed.  "Definitely full now."

"My magic or my cunt?" you chuckled running your fingers through his hair.

"Both, just as it should be."

"So very needy." you chuckled.  "But I have a client in half an hour and I need to get cleaned up."

"Not that man again."

"Hux?  Yeah, its his lungs.  He's been a regular for years." you replied wiping his leaking spend from your thighs on your shredded underwear.

"I'm not convinced he's a regular for the medicine." he huffed.

"Awwww you're jealous!" you replied scratching under his chin and he purred like a large cat.  "Don't worry Kylo, you're all I need.  There is no-one who can compare to you."

"Now you're just tempting me again!"

"Oh my god!  I'm going to get a spray bottle."

 

* * *

 

"(Y/N) so good to see you."  

Hux smiled as you welcomed him into the hut you used as a workshop.  It was about the size of a garage.  It had plenty of space for a workbench and desk for your creations.  the newer building had replaced your Grandma's old rickety shed.  But with her blessing you used some of the old wood in the new building and you had both spent many hours pottering around.  Hux sat on the client couch against the wall as you prepared the things he required.

"So how are things with the rich and powerful?"

"Dreary but productive.  Everyday I manage to gain more and more of their trust."

"You'll have them eating out the palm of your hand in no time.  How have your lungs been since the last batch I made?"

"Clear mostly, but I have had some wheezing since the pollen count went up."

"Are you wheezy now?" he nodded in response.  "Lift your shirt I'll listen."

You turned to find your stethoscope and found your notes you kept on Hux's condition.  In business mode you hadn't noticed he's completely stripped his upper half, or the blush that stained his cheeks as you blew on the stethoscope to warm the end.

"Alright, take deep breaths." you said and listened carefully.  "They don't sound wet at least, but there is a slight rasping.  May I cast a spell to check further?"

"Of course," he said.  "More chance to see if it's more than just herbology."

"Did you speak to Gran with that mouth?  Don't make me slap you." you giggled.

You took his hands and placed them face up in your own and concentrated.  Tendrils of your magic reached out to his arms and began to search for any further problems.  As your power rescinded you gave Hux a reassuring smile as he stared mouth agape.  

"What's wrong?" you said.  "Is there something on my face?"

"No.  No...it's just you literally glowed.  That tattoo..."

"Oh, right I haven't seen you since...this is my bonding mark.  I gained a familiar through my coming of age ritual.  It's been a busy time since."

"Was it successful?"

"You could say so.  But to be honest Hux, it didn't go as planned."

"Armitage, please."

"Armitage...I got a little more than I bargained for."  The door banged under heavy hits.  "That's probably him."

"Him?"

As the banging didn't end you sighed and opened the door letting your human shaped demon into your work space.  Kylo looked around as if hunting for something and froze when he saw shirtless Hux.

"What do you want Kylo?" you asked snapping in front of his face.

"You used your magic.  I wanted to check you're alright."

"I'm fine, just checking on Hux's lungs."

"I can see that." he said side eyeing your patient.

"Hey, be good or I get the spray bottle."

"I'm sorry (Y/N) who is this?" asked Hux confused.

"A human?  How boring." huffed Kylo before wandering to the back of the hut and tossed himself on your back couch.

"That is my familiar." you replied.  "You must of heard of the Beast of Ren?"

"Yes, as an old tale."

"Well he is old, but not a tale and...he's my bonded familiar."

"No way."

"Yes way!" Kylo shouted from the back.

"He's a bit protective."

"No shit." Hux said redressing.  

"Anyway I'll tweak the dose and it should help ease any other problems.  I'll be done in a few minutes."

You moved to your workbench and began to carefully measure the ingredients into your pestle and hummed as you work infusing your magic in the mix.  You felt the looming presence of Kylo behind you and you reached back and cupped his cheek.  He didn't wrap himself around you but leaned to your touch as you returned to work.  Within minutes the medicine was prepared and you handed the small bag to Hux and Kylo had returned to his lounger.

"I can see how special he is to you." said Hux quietly as he used your card reader.      

"He certainly is special." you replied with a soft smile.  "He's mine and I'm his in a way I can't fully explain."

"Well, I hope you are happy together.  I'll call for my next appointment." 

"Thanks Hux." you smiled closing the door on his retreating form.  "Satisfied?" you asked to the warm body that wrapped around you.

"No.  He coveted you."

"Well your little display I think did enough to ward him off."

"Should curse him.  Chase him away completely.  Only then can I be sure."

You reached up on tiptoes to kiss him softly before returning to your workbench to tidy up.

"Why are you such a tease?" he harumphed resting his chin on your shoulder.  "You should be praising me as a good familiar for keeping you safe."

"And you should be praising me for my hard work." you replied.

"You are magnificent." he purred.  "Your magic feels warm and gentle.  It sings rather than tears through the world.  You smile and make everyone feel at ease and soothed or inspire such lust."

"I think that's just you."

"Oh no, Hux wanted to, he thought of doing such despicable things to you.  He wanted to dirty you."  Kylo traced your lips with his thumb.  "I wanted to tear him limb from limb but that would make you sad."

"It would and I don't want to bury a body."

He chuckled nuzzling against you neck and allowed you to run your fingers through his hair.

"What's worrying you?" You said turning to face him. He looked a kicked puppy.  "What's wrong with my fearsome beast?"

"Nothing." He said softly.  "It's stupid."

"Tell me." You lead him to the back couch and sat down.  Kylo lay down so his head was on your lap.

"I don't want you to see him again.  Or any man."

"What?  That's not gonna happen.  There are sick people who need me some of which are men."

"Don't like it."

"Well sit in with me and keep watch then, but you can't stop me helping people."

"Did he have to strip?"

"What?"

"Hux was barely dressed when I entered.  Did he have to strip?"

"I suppose he didn't, he did it of his own accord."

"So dense." He growled nipping your nose.

"So Jealous." You copied and he huffed at your stubbornness.  "You're right though he didn't have to strip.  I could have chastised him."

"I thought so."  Kylo replied sitting up.  "I want to fuck you."

"Now?  I don't need any magic."

"And that's not my intention."  He crawled towards you.  "I want to fuck you on that couch over there and mark my territory."

"But I see clients there!"

"I know, but it would soothe me knowing that you bonded with me there."

"You're incorrigible." You replied scratching his chin.  "Please don't worry, no-one compares to you."

"Good.  Then do you submit to me?  Because I won't stop until my seed is leaking from your tight cunt and stains where that shithead sat."

"I submit Kylo, on one condition." He perked up.  "Take me in your natural form.  That way you can't doubt whether I lust for a human or you."

"Are you sure?" He searched your face for any uncertainty but found none.

You pushed him away and stepped across to your client couch and discarded the few layers you wore and sat on worn leather.  You knelt on the cushion and beckoned him over and he practically pounced.  His clothes followed yours and as his cock bounced free of his jeans you licked your lips.

"So fucking naughty, what happened to my shy witch?"

"You fucked her so much she became addicted to you."

"My own hungry slut." You winced at his words. "too much?"

"I'm not sure yet." You replied, you rather enjoyed his rough language.  "But if I am your hungry slut, I want to be fed."

You stepped across to him and began to jerk him off as you kissed him and he moaned against your lips.  You gathered the bead of pre-cum from the tip and brought it to your lips sucking it off with great theatre.

"Oh fuck (y/n)."

"You're human cock is so tasty Kylo." You purred in his ear as he pressed his face to.your neck as you teased him.  "But your demon cock is better.  I want to taste you properly in your own skin." He panted and whined as you focused your attention on him.  "Don't you wanna fuck your Witch's mouth?"

Kylo growled, eyes darkening and becoming more feral as his body began to change.  You kissed and stroked his hair until he had returned to his obsidian body.

"Can't be full height  I'd break the room.  On your knees my Witch." He growled.

"I can't Kylo, you're too...big.  I can't reach.  Sit on the couch."

Kylo pulled you over to the couch and tossed himself where Hux sat and with little pressure you pressed his thighs apart to make room between his thighs.  You knelt up and stroked his thick cock as you licked and kissed the wet head and gathered his taste.

"Naughty girl, arms behind your back." You complied and felt his magic wrap around your limps keeping you in place.  You hummed as his claws gentle raked against your scalp and it felt so good.  Pleasure shot through your body as you watched the all powerful Kylo enraptured by your beauty.  He held his cock and guided your mouth to it.  There was something in giving him power over you and seeing his need for you that made you soak your panties.  If you were wearing them.  "Suck."

Eagerly you bobbed up and down the length of his cock sucking and tracing patterns along the heavy vein.  You hummed and thought loudly about how delicious he was.  How thick he was.  How much you wanted him to claim you.  Kylo moaned as he began to rock his hips pressing you further on his length.  As you took him closer to the edge, you could feel your own slick gathering between your thighs as his tail rocked back and forth along your slit stimulating you clit with the ridges that ran down the centre. Shit, fuck, shit...you tried to concentrate on your rhythm and pleasuring him but the constant teasing and rubbing was becoming distracting.

Guide me. You thought hard and Kylo took the hint moving your head for you as you let yourself be used for his pleasure while riding the peak of yours.  

"Oh fuck I can feel your pleasure through the bond.  Can you feel mine?" He growled and you hummed in response.  "I'm gonna cum." He growled pulling out suddenly as the first thick spurt of cum hit your chin and the rest spread over your breasts as he rocked against you spreading his seed.

"Oh shit." He said breathless as he tried to reign in his breathing.  He seemed to blink repeatedly as if seeing double.

You leaned back released from his magical bond and looked down at the mess he'd made of your skin.  You scooped a drop that threatened to trickle from your nipple and licked the drop off the pad off your finger.

"Delicious." You smiled and Kylo stared, eyes dark as he lifted you and pressed you face down on the couch and lifted your ass up as he fumbled to line his cock to you entrance and...fuck!

You swore as he thrust into you roughly, your body was well prepared but the first thrust always ached.  You could feel the fire of your mutual pleasure and Kylo's desire to possess you overrule the pain as he pressed your chest further into the sofa cushion.

"Don't!  People have to sit there!" You growled slapping at the hands that gripped your hips as he pressed and rubbed your chest against the sofa cushion.

"Good then they'll know that you're claimed."

"I liked that fabric."

"It'll clean." He panted barely holding onto his humanity as his hips slammed within you focusing on filling you with his cum and wiping away the scent of Hux.  "So good, such a good little cunt, fuck I'm gonna knot you so good," he nuzzled and scented where he had bitten before tossing you onto your back.

"Oh for fuck's sake Kylo! Your cum is getting in my hair!"

"Mine, mine, all mine, smells like mine." He chanted as he spread your legs wide and thrust deep. Your cried were muffled by his kiss as something pressed and teased at your ass and you began to wriggle.

"Not yet." You moaned as his tail tested your virgin hole.

"Soooon." He groaned as his knot began to swell.  "Why can't I ever have enough?"

You reached up and pulled him into a kiss drawing on your healing magic and began to trace the markings of his bonds and he whimpered under your touch and you touched him soul deep.  Each rune made him more desperate as your hand held him in place wrapped in his ragged mane of hair.

"Because you're mine Kylo and I will always want you." You kissed him as you felt a tear fall on your chest.  "I will always want you and need you.  Fuck baby you feel so good.  I always want you because I love you in a way that runs deeper than anything I've known." You began to trace the largest run of them all.  "I love you Kylo."

"Fuck I...I...I love you too." He said softly.  "I love you so much."

He kissed you softly as his knot finally began to catch and you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him close as he admitted his vulnerable truth.

"Come for me Kylo, " you hummed.  "Give me what I need."

Kylo pressed his forehead to you as he took himself that last rise to his peak and he locked within you.  Your twin pleasure aiding you in in reaching your peak. You held him close as he shuddered against you and stroked his hair whispering sweet nothings.  You were content until you realised how sticky you were.

"I am going to turn the hose on you I swear to god." You chastised.  "You ruined a perfectly good couch."

"Worth it," he mumbled nuzzling against your breast. " Besides you wanted the beast not a man who would consider staining a couch rude."

"Since when??  Also every piece of furniture or surface has been stained whether you were human or not...are you smiling?"  You couldn't help begin to laugh at his light hearted smile.  "You're in big troub...no, no!  Not the puppy eyes!!"

"I'll be a good boy from now until...bedtime?" 

"Incorrigible." You smiled.  

* * *

The next time Hux came to visit he noted your change in couch and the rather clingy familiar wrapped around in your waist.  The supposed Beast of Ren seemed more like a petulant brat than the beast of Legend.  Yet, for the first time in centuries it was not a threat to the general population and was freed from the magic given and bound to it by his ancient master.  

Hux had always kept his connection to magic a secret.  You had always been clear that you weren't interested in those who used their gifts for power.  He had hidden his connections in the hope of courting you, but again this usurper had stolen you away from him.  All his careful planning was for nothing.  At least that was the case until CEO Snoke had shown an interest.  So here he was watching over his love and noting every detail down in his mind of the interactions between you and Kylo Ren.  If he couldn't have you, at least he could get a promotion.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes into rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it's just filth. Enjoy!

Life settled into a steady routine and Kylo learned to share your attention with other males.  It had been nice to have him to snuggle against in the winter months and you had introduced him to the joys of winter celebrations.  You had crafted a pair of amulets in fine silver like his markings and the core in each was part of a ruby that had been hewn in half.  Together you made a whole.  You had both placed enchantments in the jewelry and they had become your own talismans and beacons.  Kylo continued to sit in on your appointments particularly with Hux and quickly became a mascot.

Spring drew closer and despite Kylo's already high libido he grew tense and began to snap at anyone who looked at you in a way he perceived was wrong.  You chastised him and used the spray bottle frequently but as his protectiveness increased towards you and you noticed blankets and pillows disappearing and your larder became increasingly full.

"What's going on Kylo?" You asked as he nuzzled your abdomen and kissed the tender flesh.

"Spring is almost here, meaning my rut will begin soon.  Couldn't you tell?"

"You're my first demon lover remember?"

"And last." He growled.

"Down boy, my only demon lover." You chuckled.  "How often does it happen?"

"Twice a year, but it feels stronger this year now that I have a mate I have been fucking regularly."

"Then the food and blankets are your nesting behaviour." You sighed.  "No wonder you've been so bitchy around Hux and the men."

"Yes." He purred as you ran your hands through his hair.  "You shouldn't see them while my rut lasts.  I'll probably kill them."

"Duly noted, my possessive demon." 

As the week drew nearer you cancelled and rescheduled what appointments you could and began to brew a near endless supply of contraceptive potions.  If Kylo was driven to breed you feared what would happen if he actually did manage to knock you up.  In secret, you had rented a cabin in the woods and had begun to send some of Kylo's hoard to the building.  It would be secluded and if he needed to do more than fuck you full of his demon babies there were wide open spaces and fewer human casualties.

Sure enough, upon Hux's final visit before your trip Kylo remained wrapped around you growling and holding you possessively as you customer looked concerned.

"Don't worry Hux, it's just a biological reaction." You smiled.

"Are you sure?  I could call for assistance?"

"We're fine." Snapped Kylo.  "Better when she's gotten rid of you."

You smacked the back of his head and shoved him off for his manners but instead of backing down like he usually did he curled himself around your legs even more.

"Sorry about him." You said.  "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Hux grinned and before you could stop him he leaned down and planted a kiss against your cheek.  "Enjoy your vacation." he said.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" you heard Kylo roar and you managed to slam the door shut before the Demon could pursue.  "I'll string you up by your fucking lips you son of a..."

"KYLO!" you shouted spraying him in the face with your trusty water mister.  "Chill the fuck out."

"He touched my mate, how can I chill out?" he snapped caging and trapping you against the wall, his chest heaved and you could see the first signs of his other side.

"Because you're not a demon right now.  You're letting the beast rule." you cupped his cheeks and scratched his scalp how he loved and he melted.  "Be good for just a little while longer.  Then I have a treat for you."

"The next two interrupted weeks of breeding my mate is treat enough." he huffed kissing the skin where Hux touched.  "I've got some creative ideas on how to keep you still while I have my wicked way with you."

"Pervert." you giggled as he nipped your earlobe.

"I hope you swell." he whined.  "I hope I make you incredibly full." His hands began to wander and squeeze encouraging you to melt against him but again, but there was still lots to do.

"Please, try and wait Kylo, just a couple more hours and then we're alone and I need to check my contraceptives are strong enough."

"I wish my seed would take." he mumbled against your neck.  "I keep imagining you great with our child and...fuck...alright...I'm going for a walk and a cold fucking shower." he kissed you sweetly before skulking away.  He definately looked uncomfortable.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're ready for my rut?" quizzed Kylo helping you carry the bags you had prepared downstairs.  "I should be adding more not taking some away."

"Well, this is your treat." you said.

"A bag?  Even I can't think how to fuck you using that."

"Cheeky." you chastised smacking his rump.  "I booked us a cabin in the woods.  Far from civilisation and...interruptions?" you winked.  "All the space you could want to hunt and fuck." 

Kylo's grin warmed your heart as he lifted and spun you around on his shoulder like you weighed nothing.  In a brutish show of strength he carried you and your remaining case outside allowing you time to lockup and set the final wards on the building.  It was like he couldn't sit still and was constantly moving, even in the car.  You had had to swipe his hand away from your thigh more times than you could count and even with a warning and a sharp prick of magic he wasn't to be dissuaded.  When you arrived at the cabin Kylo stared wide-eyed at the beautiful space and immediately shifted back to his true form, tearing the clothes he was wearing.  In large strides he surveyed the outside of the property and set his own guards around his nest to protect you both.  While you could make an excellent barrier, Kylo was capable of far crueller traps.

While Kylo scoured the immediate area, you began to unload the car into the cabin.  It was modest in size but nice for a cosy time away.  The owner was a customer who used it for hunting trips and had been happy to rent it to you for a fraction of the price.  You allowed your magic to cast wards on your home and unpack the food into the fridge.  At some point Kylo stomped behind you sniffing and investigating the rooms before heading into the bedroom.  His happy howl and pacing told you he liked what he had found.

"It's perfect." he growled spinning you around in his arms.  "Lots of cushions and blankets and even a mini fridge for food and supplies.  You spoil me." he purred nuzzling against you.  "I brought some things too."

"Well unload the car and you can..."

"I'll unload later, there are more pressing needs." he growled.

"Nope, the ice cream will melt." you replied pinching his tail that was wrapping around your leg.  "Be a good boy, unload the car, put away everything in the right place and I'll go and get changed into something...more suitable."

Kylo bounded out of the house on all fours like an eager puppy as you headed to the bedroom with you bag in tow.  You had enjoyed some online shopping and had managed to hide the package from Kylo's nosy nature.  You had found a wonderful set of red lingerie made out of lace, it had been on sale and considering Kylo was likely to shred it, you had bought a few pairs.  You stripped down and put your clothes away and checked over your appearance.  This would be Kylo's first heat with you and you wanted it to be special.  On hands and knees you climbed into the centre of the nest laying in your best provocative pose.  Anxiety gnawed away in your gut, what if he didn't like it?

"Where are you Little Witch?" he growled low.  "You smell good."

If you weren't used to the demon in your life then you would have been more afraid than aroused.  But as he pressed the door back slowly, you felt your cheeks redden as he filled the doorway and paused surveying the scene.  Words from a different time echoed in his deep voice and by tone alone you knew it was more than likely a filthy flirtation.  Keeping eye contact, you rolled to your knees and held out your hands to him.

"So sweet...so pure...so ripe..." he stated moving closer and looming over you.  "Will you be my mate?" 

He knelt at the edge of the bed and at his full height he could easily loom over you.  Careful of his talons, he cupped your cheeks and threaded his fingers through your hair preening and comforting you as he watched you closely.  You sighed at how good his touch felt and turned to nuzzle against his hand, needing his touch and unconsciously baring your bonding mark to him.

"Yes Kylo, I'll be yours." you said.  You leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips teasing him with soft kisses as he breathed your scent deeply.

"You look...delectable." he teased the underside of your breasts.  "I'm trying very hard not to rip it....oh fuck!"

Kylo bit his lip and groaned as you ran your hand up and down his hard cock, each time you reached the tip, you gathered the drop of pre-cum and spread it down your shaft.  "Then you'll be pleased to know love, that I have multiple sets, just in case you..."

He didn't wait for you to finish before slicing you bra open down the middle and pushed you to your back and feasted on your body.  His mouth tasted and licked your skin as he paid particular attention to your neck and bonding mark.  Your hands tangled in his hair as he pressed you against his nest.  Still restless, his mouth kissed down your abdomen until you underwear was also torn away and his head was buried between your thighs.  One hand held you down as you writhed.  There was no gently teasing, his tongue licked and plunged into your hole and when his thumb pressed against your clit you saw stars.  Trying to wriggle away from the intense feelings, Kylo growled against you his intense gaze met your own as he focused on your clit, the familiar stretch of his tail teased your entrance instead.  He learnt up only to lick his lips as if you were the most delicious meal on the planet.

"Oh fuck Kylo!" You cried as his thumb and tail continued to tease you towards an orgasm.  The demon merely grinned as his mouth latched onto a nipple.  "It's too much!" You begged but he continued even as you came and his fingers curled pressing against something just right... "Kylo!"

"That's it my mate." He commanded.  "Cum for me, get your tight little cunt ready for my seed.  I'm going to breed you so good, it's the first time I'm not alone."

"Never again." You smiled dazed by your orgasm.  "I want you inside me Kylo."

"Not yet, I'm bigger and I want you to be comfortable, we will be doing this a lot."

Two large fingers pressed within you and began to scissor as prepare you as best he could.  You could see how his cock leaked pre-cum and you wanted to lick him clean but judging by the look in his eyes it wouldn't be long until he needed more than your hand.  You came again and once more tried to escape his overstimulated touch.  He lifted you from where you lay and cradled you against him as he lay on the bed.  In his true form, you couldn't fully press your knees on the bed, instead you rested entirely upon him.  His cock pressed against your folds and on instinct you began to rock and slide along his cock covering him in your slick.

"Such a beautiful mate, so fucking beautiful," he met you in a heated kiss, and while he kept you balanced you lined his cock against your entrance and slowly began to lower yourself on his length.

"Fuck!  How are you bigger?" You cried.  "Oh god Kylo it feels like you're reaching my stomach."

Kylo huffed below you clearly trying to keep control as he finally bottomed out.  Your thighs quivered and you felt so unbelievably full and couldnt help your reflexive clenching.  Gently you began to rock, warming up your body to his touch and preventing him going too deep.

"So tight," he hissed.  "Such a Good Girl."

"Love you Kylo, love you, love you so much." You chanted as you began to rock faster on his length raising your hips more and more.  "I love you, I need you Kylo."

"Yesssssssssssss," he growled.  "Love you too, need you, so good."

You could already feel his knot begin to expand.  You lifted off his length much to his disappointment which quickly dissipated as you knelt on all fours.  Quick as a flash, Kylo mounted you, his cock gliding into your aching slit with ease as he took control and began a quick pace.  You loved being fucked like this, he could stimulate so many places that felt good and you felt safe in his arms.  He kissed and sucked the sensitive skin of your neck as he scented you.  Kylo roared as his pace quickened forcing you to press your head to the mattress for stability as you were shoved forward forcefully.  His tail rocked against your clit as his hands squeezed and pinched your breasts.  His knot began to catch on your entrance and you could tell he was already close to unravelling.  You weakly reached behind you and reached for him as he moulded to your back.

"Cum in me Kylo, I need you.  Please my love.  I need you."

Kylo came with a loud roar, more beast than man as he bit down where he left his mark, his magic and cum flowing into you as you peaked and his tail was relentless on your tender clit.  With a final push he forced his knot within and rocked as if trying to push his seed deeper.

"Beautiful, fucking beautiful." He praised moving you gently onto your side.

"God there's so much Kylo."

"Mmmmmm." He said scenting you.  "It's a heat love.  My goal is to impregnate you, of course there would be more.  Fuck you're gonna swell." He ran his hand protectively over your abdomen.

"I love you." You replied.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just...Every part of my being wishes for us to ...procreate.  Yet we are Familiar and Witch, lovers but so different.  It's hard separating instinct from reality.  You'd look so good with our child."

"Alright Mr. Beast." You chuckled.  "We've only known each other a few months Kylo, that's a drop of your lifetime and a small part of my new one.  Now is the time for us to live and find out what life is like for us.  For you, I think I need a few years to prove to you that you are loved and wanted.  But in the future, I would definitely consider having children with you.  Just now, I want to have you all to myself."

"Thank you," he hummed.  "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes big guy, now cuddle me while I nap."

* * *

You awoke warm and content in his arms with a rather insistent prodding against you as Kylo rutted against you.  You shivered as his length was trapped between your soaked thighs.

"Mmmmfhm, baby really?" You mumbled sleepily stroking the sleeping beast beside you.  "Does your big cock ache."

"More." He whimpered.  "I need more."

You tipped your hips and the head of his cock pressed against your entrance as you slowly sank down on him.  The soft moans of you both filling the small, warm room.  Kylo's large arms lifted and moved you on his dick as you were carried away by the sensations he gave you.  Each slap of his hips was wet and you felt the damp press of his come being pushed out for more.

"Oh god Kylo, you're so good!  My mate."

Kylo mouthed and kissed the bonding mark pressing his magic into the tattoo that covered your body.  It felt like he was surrounding you body and soul and joining with you deeply.  He kissed and sucked on the bond as you rocked to meet his trusts and his rough finger teased your clit.  You came once more with a sharp cry and as his knot popped within he bit down and broke the skin of your bond deepening the mark as liquid fire burned through your system.

Carefully Kylo helped you turn to face him and you snuggled together.

"I'm going to go hunt soon." He purred.

"I think, I'm just gonna sleep.  Think I'm gonna need the energy."

"You are, a mate should be well fed, rested and fucked." he kissed your forehead before pressing a bottle to your lips.  "Take your contraceptive."

"You're so good to me." you smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

The rest of Kylo's mating season was a mix of passion, recovery and in his own way, romance.  You were well cared for and in a way you felt spoiled not doing anything except being pleasured and fed.  But as Kylo liked to remind you, you cared for everyone else the rest of the time, now it was his turn to care for you.  Being so pampered had left you plenty of time to think of some more salacious thoughts.  Feeling brave you broached the subject as you lay wrapped around each other on the couch.

"Kylo."

"Yes my love." he purred against your stomach.

"You know how you have a thing about chasing me..."

"Mmmhmmm." he replied.

"I was thinking, there's lots of space around here...maybe we could play a game?"  Kylo looked up at you in his human form.  "I was thinking...maybe you'd like to hunt for me?  Like chase?  Then..."

"You want me to chase and fuck you?" he said softly.  You nodded and hid your face embarrassed.  "Don't hide, I love that idea and if you want to try I'm more than willing, it sounds great."

"Thank you Kylo!" you giggled kissing him all over his face.  "I'm gonna get my sports gear."

Kylo stretched and uncurled his body from the couch.  As his heat was drawing to a close he was growing calmer and more lethargic but he could still be encouraged to run.  You paced down the stairs in his favourite and most hated clothing.  You were wearing a tight sports bra and the tightest pair of shorts he had ever seen.  Oh Kylo could definitely enjoy this game.  

You asked for a 10 minute head start and bolted into the woods towards the place you knew there would be a stream.  It felt good to run and feel the wind in your hair.  Kylo's roar told you he was soon in pursuit.  Your heart raced in excitement rather than fear and the memory of that first night under the stars and you felt that urge to run.

"Where are you Little Witch!" he snarled and you bit back a giggle.

Just as you planned you reached the small river and jumped in hopefully causing him to loose your scent.  Carefully, you made your way downstream and climbed out near a flat bank that had a clear path back towards the main road.  The sound of Kylo's crashing footsteps in the forest were not too far behind and You wouldn't have much time until he caught up.  Entering a small dell you sat a waited for your mate.  What a surprise you had in store.

"Found you." he growled bounding into the open area.  "Why stop running?"

"Because I was done hunting." you smiled.

"What?"

You snapped your fingers drawing on your magic and summoned thick vines that wrapped around Kylo's limbs and brought him to his knees.  You smiled and stepped closer to him as he tugged and pulled.  

"How does it feel to be hunted Kylo."

"Oh I'm impressed Little Witch, but what are you going to do now?"

"Now, I'm going to use my mate to make me cum hard and then I'm going to milk him for every drop of cum." you smiled kissing his cheek.  "Do you submit to your mate Kylo?"

"Now and forever." he purred kissing and nuzzling your neck.  

You settled onto your knees and in his prone condition he could do little but to accept your adoration.

"I love you so much Kylo." you purred.  "You're kind, strong, a great hunter and have given me so much."  Kylo whined and huffed under your gentle touch.  "That's my good demon, accept your mistress' love."

"Fuck." he growled as you kissed along his cock and teased the pulsing vein with your tongue.

"Such a good boy." you purred stroking his length slowly.  "You make me so happy and a good boy deserves a reward."

"Please." he whined trying to thrust his hips.

You gently sucked the tip of his weeping cock, licking the head before sucking the tip.  Teasingly you bobbed up and down his length stroking what you couldn't fit in your mouth with your hand.  He howled as your tongue traced the slit in the engorged head but you made sure to keep the pressure just enough that he couldn't cum.

"I love sucking your cock Kylo.  I love pleasing you and worshipping you.  You make me so happy."

Kylo looked at you with love and uncertainty.  He cared but feared being hurt your feelings or worse hurting you with his.  He had hated himself for so long, to hear such praise was overwhelming.  

"I love you Kylo." you whispered against his lips before kissing him passionately.

You stepped away and unzipped the front of your sports bra and stepped out of your shorts baring yourself to his view and causing him to tug against the bonds once more.  You smiled knowing it was his own magic that was holding him back.  Clicking your fingers the vines tightened and moved tugging him back to lie on his back but retraining his arms against the ground.  A thinner vine wrapped around his balls acting as a cock ring.  You didn't want him to get too excited.  Kylo looked surprised by your show of dominance, but at your first touch he melted as you caressed and touched the places you knew he liked.  Straddling his cock, your knees pressed against his hips as the hard line of his cock pressed against your wet slit.  He hissed at how warm your cunt was against him and with gentle rolls of your hips you rutted against him, the throbbing vein of his cock hitting your clit just right.

"Oh fuck, oh god. oh shit...baby you feel so good." you cursed.  "Fuck Kylo!"

"God you're so warm," he hissed bucking his hips with what little room he had.  "Untie me so I can fuck that tight little cunt of yours."

"Such bad language." you giggles circling the sensitive head of his cock with your finger before moving further along catching his cockhead against your entrance over and over and over...

"Fuck, Little Witch, Love, when I get loose I'm going to...sssshhhiiiitttt." he moaned as you kissed and bit his bonding mark weaving magic into your touch and deepening his bond mark just as he had done to you.

"Tell me Kylo, tell me what you want.  Tell me how to please you, my mate."

"Fuck, I want to fill your tight little cunt till I'm sure my seed has set...I want to train that cute ass of yours to take me, but in my human form...I...I want you to need me.  I want you to be mine."

"I am yours.  Now baby, listen carefully.  I'm gonna release you and you can do whatever you want to me.  But I'm only gonna free your balls when you ask nicely to come."

Kylo growled beneath you. "You seem to be getting into this."

"Now and then, but being at your mercy is best."

You kissed Kylo hungrily before releasing the binding spell.  Free, Kylo hoisted you into the air, easily able to carry your weight before lowering you down the stiff length of his cock.  Eagerly he lifted you up and down using you to chase his pleasure, not to say that he was neglecting you.  He kissed you roughly as his tail wrapped around your body.  You whimpered as he drew you off his length only to be filled by the rough bumps of his tail.  

"Gotta get this nice and wet." he growled.  "Gonna fill you nice and good."

He placed your arms around his neck and once more his cock thrust up into you keeping a harsh pace.  You felt his claws pull your ass cheeks apart and he pressed the blunt tip of his tail against your ass.  Slowy he warmed you up teasing and pressing the tip against your entrance stretching you and working you open.  Your voice broke as you came suddenly.  You whole body convulsed around his cock and tip of his tail but as Kylo rutted you wildly but he still was denied his pleasure. 

"Fuck,  let me come Little Witch."

"Ask nicely...fuck I feel so full."

"Next time I'm gonna fuck your ass open properly." he hissed.  "Then I'm gonna spank it...oh fuck...then I'm gonna fuck it again."

"Dirty words for a naughty boy." you giggled.  "All you gotta do is say please....nnnfhhhh I'm going to come again."

"Wanna do it with you." he whined.  "Please, fuck (y/n) please!"

You snapped your fingers and the cock ring broke as Kylo's thrusts sped up.  With a primal howl he came crushing you against his chest.  In the hazy aftermath you kissed and nuzzled his cheek showering him with affection and love.  Kylo panted heavily underneath you as his knot had swollen into place.

"You're going to be the death of me." he huffed.  "Remind me not to let you be in charge too often."

"I love you too," you replied.  "Fuck you're coming even harder Kylo, I'm swelling from this alone."

"Hmmmmm." he hummed contentedly.  "Maybe take an extra dose of contraceptive." 

 

* * *

"So you had a relaxing trip?" questioned Hux at your first appointment.

"Yes, the cabin was wonderful and I could go out into the woods and get some fresh ingredients."

"How is Kylo?  Less murderous?"

"Definitely, but I think I wore him out." you laughed,  "But at least he won't be in the way today."

"Guess again.  Hello Asshole." growled Kylo sitting on the floor by your legs.  "I'm never to tired to protect what is mine."

"Well, it was good for how long it lasted." you sighed.  "I'll get the spray bottle." 

 


	4. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and the Reader share an anniversary.
> 
> Nice and fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this a little while not sure how I wanted it to play out but now I'm happy with it :)

"What smells good?" purred Kylo by your ear.

"Cake." you said.  "Your favourite, vanilla and strawberry."

"With extra frosting?"

"Mmhmm.  But the extra is for later." you chided as he already went hunting for the bowl of extra frosting.  The demon had a wicked sweet tooth.  "I can't believe it's been a year already."

Increasingly Kylo remained in his human form preferring to keep what little humanity he had reclaimed.  He had gotten calmer and you more confident.  You had decided to celebrate the evening with a cosy dinner and an evening in bed.  You had baked Kylo's favourite cake and he had been working away on something in his private den.  

You took the time to change into a pretty dress that you knew would tease Kylo's innocence kink and underwear that would drive him mad.  Not that he would be allowed his fun straight away.  

Sat in your small dining room you shared a meal together and enjoyed the quiet intimacy of each others company.  You took great pleasure in teasing him with how you licked frosting from your finger and the soft sounds you made.  By the time you were clearing away the dishes in the sink he was close on your heels kissing and nibbling your neck,  His large hands held your hips and slowly tried to inch your soft skirt higher and higher.

"Fuck, Little Witch," he growled nibbling your ear.  "Are you trying to send me into another rut?  You look like a virgin ready for sacrifice at my altar."

"Oh no Kylo, whatever shall I do to protect my innocence?"

"Hmmmm." he replied grabbing a handful of your ass.  "I'd surrender it, I think you'll enjoy the rewards of pleasing your demon."

"Well perhaps you should take me to your altar?" you smiled kissing his exposed throat.  "I'll need a thorough education."

"Gladly." he smiled and hoisted you over his shoulder.  Having a demon lover had benefits.

Kylo carried you to your room and gently placed you down on your feet.  He held your cheeks with the lightest of touches before kissing you with his poorly hidden affection. You smiled warmly at him and kissed the palm of his hand that was cupping your face.  Gently you pushed him back to lie on the bed and straddled his hips.  

"I can't wait to taste your sweet pussy." he growled.

"Me neither, but I would like to have a little fun first, is that ok?"

"What did you have in mind?" 

You summoned some weak magical bonds that anchored his hands to the bed.  If he so wished he could escape easily, but since your taste for power in the woods you enjoyed taming your beast.  You could see him fight back the need to take control but you pinched his thigh keeping his attention.

"Be a good boy and stay very still." you teased stroking his cock through the fabric of his trousers.  His fingers fisted tightly in your pillow.  "Tell me Kylo, do you enjoy being with me?"

You summoned your magic and his clothing became wisps and disappeared exposing the thick length of his cock.  Slowly you stroked him, more a tease of what was coming rather than giving him focused pleasure.

"Do you want me to suck your thick cock?  It looks so tasty."

"Yes...fuck...yes.  Please." he hissed as you kissed his length avoiding the sensitive head.

"You didn't answer my question." You said letting him go.

"You've given me hope.  There is nowhere else I would rather be!  Just...touch me..."

"Mmmm.  You've made me feel so loved...and so special..." you teased licking from base to tip.  "Very few witches commune...with their familiar...let alone allow them to be in charge.  I've been very generous allowing you to lead, haven't I?"

"Yes..." he hissed.  "Fuck...please...touch me more..."

"Such a good boy." you knelt up and used your free hand to pull him into a rough possessive kiss keeping your fingers wrapped in his hair.  

When you broke apart, you noticed Kylo's heavy breathing as he tried to keep control.  You smiled lovingly before engulfing his length with your mouth.  He howled and bucked as you kept his hips pinned.  Slowly you sucked and teased his length tracing soft patterns with your tongue.  Your goal was to tease your mighty beast as long as you could before he went feral.  You sucked harshly taking more of his length down your throat as he begged and pleaded for more.  Your hand worked what your mouth could not.  You sped your pace up paying attention for the tell tale signs of his orgasm and ignored the throbbing between your thighs.  He felt so good and his small moans and whimpers brought you joy.  With a few harder strokes you felt him swell and quickly pulled away and let his cock bob free.

"What?  No!" he hissed trying to replace your touch.  But with a snap of your fingers the restraints tightened.  "Fucking Minx...when I get free..."

"You'll fuck me good hopefully?  Make me yours?" you giggled.  "Now let's get you more settled."

Still dressed and his legs you leaned forward and began your slow tease on his cock once more bringing him great pleasure as he grew more vocal and profane in his language.  Once more you denied him.  Slowly you crawled up his body till your hips hovered over his cock.  Slowly you began to rock up and down against his cock but blocked his view with your skirt.

"Fucking Little Witch." he shouted.  "Let me fuck you."

"Not yet Kylo.  The best is yet to come."

He swore in a multitude of languages and fell back against the pillow.  That wouldn't do.  You pulled his hair and kissed him again using you other hand to tug aside your thin expanse of underwear and trap his bare cock against your pussy.

"Feel how wet I am for you Kylo?  You make me feel so good." you said breathlessly rocking back and forth but denied him the sight of your bare pussy on him.

"Fucking...fuck..." he growled.  "I can't wait...I just...I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Are you now?  I bet you just can't wait to tear my pretty dress I wore just for you, or the lace panties with the bows or my bra, you know the one that you can open with just a flick of your..."

Kylo pounced, his magical bonds dissolved in a flash.  His hands fisted the front of your dress and tore it in two as he drank in the sight of your pushed aside panties and wet cunt against his cock and your breasts wrapped like a fucking present.  You peeled what remained of your dress away and discarded it onto the floor continuing the teasing roll of your hips.  Kylo growled, his hand coming to rest against your throat as he squeezed gently causing you to still.

"Naughty Little Witch forgot her manners teasing her familiar so much." he said almost panting each word.  "Gonna have to teach you some manners."  

You smiled and bit your lip not stopping your teasing.  "I was promised an education at your altar."

"Naughty girl." he said slapping your ass hard.  

With ease Kylo lifted you and dropped you on the bed.  His own darker magic wrapped around your arms securing them above you and as he pressed your legs back and apart two tendrils acted like straps holding you open to his gaze.  The first press of his tongue was enough to have your hips arching to his touch.  

"Oh no Little Witch, I'm going to devour you slowly."

Whatever sweet torture you had laid upon Kylo he paid it back tenfold.  With a tug of his claws he tore your underwear and flicked open your bra.  He crawled over you hot cock against your slit as he kissed you with a similar fierceness and possession.  Kylo was truly a vengeful soul as he pressed his soft, full lips against your body lighter than the touch of a feather as he patiently explored your body.  You whined wanting his lips on yours enjoying his kisses.  His large hands skimmed down your sides as he gently caressed and grazed your nipples with his thumb not giving you any relief.

"Please Kylo, kiss me." You whimpered.  "I need you."

"I need you too but not until you are begging to be filled."

His hand traced down the shape of your stomach grazing over your mound teasing you while avoiding your needy clit.  His lips followed as he slowly teased your entrance without pressing his fingers within. Despite his teasing you could feel how ready you were for him even without his skilled tongue.  

"It is like a river here." He said smugly pushing inside you.  "You take me so easily.  Can you hear how wet you are?"

His fingers languidly pressed in and out as he kissed and marked your inner thighs.  With your legs bound you couldn't escape his touch and teasing.  Your moans became quiet begging as he edged you close to orgasm twice before pulling away each time to your frustration.

"Are you sorry?" He said teasingly lying beside you.  "Will you tease me again?"

"I probably will." You smiled wickedly and he pinched you roughly.  "I mean...I won't I'll be your Good Little Witch again."

"Hmmmm." He purred nuzzling against you and his magic dissipated.  "Not like this.  Not today." He stated nuzzling close.  

You smiled and turned to face him and his traced your bonding mark.  You felt the warmth of his touch and the deeper feeling between you as you kissed his.

"I love you Kylo." You said softly.  "Although I was afraid, you are the best thing to happen to me."

He smiled kissing you sweetly before moving above you. He encouraged you to wrap your legs around his hips as he slowly entered you.  His kisses were gentle as he slowly moved within you; making love.

"I love you, my Little Witch, my (y/n).  I am more since being with you.  My liberator " he praised interlinking fingers as he rolled his hips with each sweet word.  "I am glad you took my gifts.  That I won't watch you whither away.  That you are mine forever."

You smiled so full of love and kissed your lover.  He was more than a beast and more than the humanity in his chest.  He was stubborn, infuriating, insatiable and yours and you would never be alone again.  You made love sweetly, soft sighs and gentle touches that were full of feelings.  You praised your lover holding him close hands scraping his scalp as he pressed his face against your neck as you cradled him.  Kylo loved praise but you knew he didn't ever take it to heart.  Too many wounds and doubts eating away at him.  You rolled your hips in time with his as he braced his arms by your head and pulled your gaze to his.  His cheeks were wet as you cupped his cheeks kissing him softly .

"My kind, kind Witch." he said curling close around you and speaking in your ear.  "Thank you for finding me."

Kylo lifted you so that you were sat on his lap legs wrapped around him pulling you close in an intimate embrace.  He was so deep within you, joined in body and soul as he used his strength to lift and guide you along his length.  

"I'm going to come Kylo." you moaned kissing his collarbone and tracing his freckles and moles with the soft press of your lips.  "I love you, so much, I love...oh god..."

You felt the ghost touch of magic against your clit teasing back and forth sending you closer to climax.  

"Give me everything, every drop of your pleasure Little Witch...fuck...don't...don't ever leave me."

"I won't...I won't."

"Come for me Little Witch." he growled teasing the bond mark with his teeth.  

You cried out biting against his mark as your body seized with pleasure as you were overwhelmed through the bond, through touch and through his feelings.  Kylo cried out his own strength crushing you against him as he emptied within you filling you with his warmth.  Your room was filled with silence and your panting breaths as you both basked in the afterglow still entwined.  Gently Kylo laid you on the bed holding you close as you both took each other in with soft touches and smiles.  His eyes were full of soft warmth and you hoped he saw the same in yours.

"Happy Anniversary Kylo." you smiled.

"Happy Anniversary (y/n)." he reciprocated.  "I hope you have some energy left.  I would like to hold you again in my true form." he purred kissing your chest softly.

"Water first?" Kylo nodded and got off the bed in all his glory.  "Maybe you might like your extra frosting now?"

"But there's no more cake?"

"Perhaps you can find something else to eat it from then?" you giggled gesturing to yourself. 

Kylo had never run so fast.


End file.
